


Just A Hop To The Left

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Belluel Trevelyan as Snarky Inquisitor, Fenris as Commander Ughhhh, Gen, Leliana as Amused Onlooker, and Cullen as Ser Not Appearing In This Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: In a version of the inquisition where Fenris is the commander instead of Cullen, Belluel Trevelyan is abuzz with curiosity and delight, and has absolutely no intention of hiding either.
Relationships: Fenris & Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Just A Hop To The Left

“…and this is the commander of the inquisition’s forces, Fenris,” Cassandra continued, gesturing at a most singular elf.

Almost every inch of visible skin was tattooed over with pale blue and white patterns that were dizzying to look at. It was quite a startling and intriguing effect, one had to admit. Added to that, he was quite tall. One could almost be tempted to call him lanky were it not for the obvious muscles defining his dark blue and grey clothing. Belluel Trevelyan was not in a position to appreciate such a thing beyond the aesthetics, but nonetheless she cupped her elbow in her other hand and smiled winningly at the Commander. He eyed this development warily.

“Fenris?” She asked. “Fenris what? Surely someone with such a sunny disposition would be considered a catch by whichever sex you consider the fairest?”

“There are several questions there,” he said at last, with such a deep voice she considered asking if he had to mine for it.

“There are!” She said cheerfully. She pressed her upheld hand to her face and beamed at him. “I do wonder which you will answer first. I’m all a-tremble.”

She was answered with an expression that made her smile turn into a grin. “You are not the first to ask such a thing. Neither are you the first to look quite so smug about it.”

“What, this?” She asked, flashing her teeth at him in a grin that was every bit as self-satisfied as he described. “This isn’t smug, my dear, this is delighted. Do you know how long it has been since I’ve gotten to tease someone wearing a face as dour as what you have on? Simply ages. I have wasted away to nearly nothing waiting for just such an opportunity.”

She was answered with a sigh that was almost as deep as his voice. “To answer the first question: no, it is not my only name, but it is the only name you shall receive.”

Belluel’s gaze darted instantly to his finger and his neck, looking for either a ring or a necklace, but if he had either they were hidden beneath his cloak. Fenris’ expression soured even more, which honestly should have been captured in a portrait. He answered her with another sigh that was just as deep as the first, if not more interesting. Belluel never could resist a puzzle.

“If you are quite through teasing our commander, there are other things that require your attention,” Leliana told her. She sounded just as amused as Belluel was herself, but by the time she looked over the woman’s face was smooth and placid as a summer pond. And hiding just as many secrets, she imagined.

Belluel tipped her head back and forth in an expression of exaggerated consideration. “I am quite sure there are! None of them are probably any fun, though, and what’s the point in life if you can’t get a giggle out of it?”

Fenris made a sound best described as something between a snort and a scorff and shrugged deeper into the fur lining of his cloak. It was probably meant to look brooding and intense if it was meant to look like anything at all, but the overall effect reminded Bell of a sulky bird. “I’ve heard similar sentiments before.”

“Oh? Did they come from the mouth of someone as effortlessly charming as myself?”

“Quite.” It was all he said, but he looked so disgruntled when he said it that Belluel couldn’t help but laugh. It was as she did that he cracked his first smile, though he tried to hide it behind a hand. She couldn’t help but notice as he did that he had a bit of red cloth wrapped around his wrist. It seemed so out of place considering how subdued the rest of his clothes and armor were that she raised her eyebrows. A token, perhaps?

She barely noticed that she’d said it aloud, but he certainly did. The smile vanished. Fenris coughed, and lowered his hand swiftly so that it vanished back beneath his cloak. “That,” he said stiffly, “is none of your business. Now or ever.”

Belluel held up her hands in a pacifying gesture with the automatic smile she’d always found helpful in times like this. “Peace! I meant nothing by it, just a harmless bit of curiosity. You can ignore it, or me! People often do.”

“To their peril, I imagine.” His eyes flashed behind a wayward curl of shockingly white hair. The contrast made them appear to be an even brighter shade of green than they already were. She could see how someone could be lost in those eyes, though that was a labyrinth for someone more inclined towards men than herself.

Belluel shrugged, and shifted her weight to mirror his posture. She was answered with a roll of those bright green eyes that nearly made her laugh again. Oh, he was fun. “Maybe. But who can say? Some people say I’m a liar, you know.”

Fenris shook his head as he closed his eyes, though she had the sneaking suspicion that behind his eyelids he was rolling his eyes again. “As you say,” he said, which seemed to be his way of saying _‘I’m tired of talking about this.’_ Not for the first time and most certainly not for the last, she wondered who else he had said that to, and where they were now.


End file.
